WRITTEN IN THE BLOOD
by LEGNAEL
Summary: El inicio de una nueva inquisición,solo que no son brujas...Son vampiros... ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI, AU (vampiros), lenguaje soez, OoC, Tortura, muerte de PARING:: SasuNaruSasu
1. Luna roja

**TÍTULO: WRITTEN IN THE BLOOD**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad, todos los personajes son creación y producto de la imaginación de Kishimoto, solo al historia es mía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** AU (vampiros), lenguaje soez.

 **PARING: SasuNaruSasu**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este fic ya lo habia publicado, pero se podría decir que perdí la motivación para continuar la trama, por lo que me di el tiempo de leerlo, corregirlo y tal vez cambien varias cosas de la historia.

 **TIEMPO ESTIMADO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN:** de uno a dos meses.

* * *

Despertó por sexta vez aquella noche. Sus ojos se negaban a permanecer cerrados y aun así distinguía la diferencia entre tener los párpados cerrados y contemplar la total oscuridad que rodeaba aquella habitación. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño, su mente… ¡NO!... sus recuerdos lo atormentaban y no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño cada vez que lo intentaba cerrar los ojos la misma escena lo atormentaba. Sangre, gritos, miedo y aquella estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquel individuo, aquella sonrisa burda y burlona llena de arrogancia y presunción.

A su vez lo también recordaba lo único que hacía que su odio se disolviera de manera fugaz, aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban con tristeza, sin evitar su mirada, no recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió después.

"¿Por qué sigo vivo?", era la pregunta que siempre se realizaba mentalmente. Maldecía cada hora que supuestamente él permanecía vivo. Es más, él estaba **MUERTO EN VIDA**.

Olvidar que aquello realmente había sucedido le sería imposible decir que él sería capaz de olvidar, es más "Él se negaba a olvidar", durante toda su vida cargaría con aquellos tormentosos recuerdos. Era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

En la actualidad los humanos conocen la existencia de los vampiros y eso los aterra, habían creído por siglos ser la especie dominante, sin saber que en el mundo había más de lo que este muestra. El perfecto anonimato en el que habían vivido aquellos seres durante siglos aquellos seres de leyenda y mitos, término cuando uno de ellos asesinó a muchas personas. Dicho acontecimiento se denominó como: "Luna roja", ese día la luna brillaba con un inusual brillo rojizo.

Miedo, temor… Confusión y más emociones que se apoderaron de la humanidad, no se sabe quién fue el vampiro que expuso la existencia de los demás vampiros al mundo, pero debido a él se comenzó a cazar a los vampiros, iniciando una segunda inquisición…

Distinguirlos bajo el velo de la noche era completamente una locura, ya que en la noche ellos tenían la ventaja, pero el amanecer marcaba su final. Para el año XXXX ya se habían asesinado cerca de 2000 de aquellos bebedores de sangre, y aun así no había rastro del vampiro que comenzó con la Luna roja.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de veinte tantos años, cabello negro con brillos azulados y ojos de un intenso color negro. Él no estuvo en la Luna roja, no contemplo cada uno de los asesinatos que se dieron en ese evento bañado de sangre, pero su odio hacia los vampiros era lo único que lo materia atado a su mera existencia terrenal.

No tenía ningún familiar consanguíneo con vida, él mismo había sostenido el cadáver de su hermano entre sus brazos… Él mismo solo pudo ver como la vida se le escapaba, sin ser capaz de hacer algo, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

Sasuke se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que buscaba, o mejor bien dicho a quién buscaba comenzaba a deambular en las cercanías... Vio a su presa moverse con esos movimientos ágiles y a la vez sutiles, lo veía caminar hacia uno de los callejones de aquella cuidad, deseaba fervientemente acabar con aquel aniquilante sentimiento de culpa, mataría hasta que ya no quedarán más vampiros. Era una venganza. Su venganza, era todo lo que le quedaba, lo único que podía llenar aquel vacío.

Llovía sobre la ciudad de Konoha, pero eso a él no le importaba con tal de conseguir su objetivo, sus ropas estaban completamente bañadas por las gotas de lluvia que continuaban cayendo tenuemente, y su mirada estaba determinada en su objetivo, se disponía a atacar cuando chocó con un cuerpo en el suelo.

Miro cual era el impedimento que no lo dejaba avanzar, cuando dirigió su vista al suelo se encontró con un bulto, y al ver el suelo se percató de que el bulto que se interponía en su camino era un chico rubio, tirado en el suelo.

La palabra — **víctima** —, fue la primera que le vino ala mente, rápidamente comenzó a buscar los vestigios de alguna mordida en aquel cuerpo, contempló el cuerpo de aquel sujeto rubio miro minuciosamente su cuellos, no había nada… Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sido mordido, comenzó a examinar bajo aquella camisa blanca, cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha…

— ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —grito el rubio a todo pulmón al ver que el otro individuo tratando de levantarle la camisa.

— ¿Pervertido?... ¡¿qué demonios dices dobe?! —cuestionó el azabache mostrando una clara mueca de enojo en su rostro.

— La verdad… —se defendió el rubio—. Oh, acaso negarás que me querías meter la mano —aseguró el rubio.

— Ya quisieras Usuratonkachi, pero mis gustos son más refinados… Además no estoy tan desesperado como para fijarme en tí.

— Entonces, ¡¿qué diablos se supone que "me" hacías?! —contra atacó el rubio.

— Hump… nada que te interese… —respondió Uchiha con su voz arrogante.

— Teme —musitó el rubio con tono rencoroso.

— Maldición… —maldijo Uchiha en voz baja al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de su objetivo.

— Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto el rubio.

Sasuke lo ignoró y prosiguió con su camino.

—¡No me ignores teme! —grito el rubio enojado.

— Dobe, deja de molestar y vete a tu casa… —sugirió el azabache con una vena de enojo en su frente.

— Casa… momentáneamente, estoy extraviado-ttebayo… —dijo el rubio, llevándose su mano derecha a su nuca.

— Hump...

— Esto es… Es algo gracioso… —contestó el rubio sonriendo.

— Usuratonkachi, ¿Cuántos años tienes?... No eres un "niño"… —dijo molesto el azabache haciendo énfasis en la palabra niño.

— Bueno… Jaja… Yo tampoco esperaba perderme… —hablo el rubio sonriendo—. Por favor cuida de mí… —el rubio estrechando la mano del azabache.

— ¿Qué me viste cara de niñera?... Usuratonkachi… —bramó furioso el Uchiha.

— Sí… —respondió con total sinceridad el rubio.

— Dobe, ¡lárgate antes de que te mate! —siseo el Uchiha.

— Me llamo Naruto —se presentó sonriendo el de ojos azules.

— Hump.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? —cuestiono el rubio haciendo un puchero.

— … —fue un momento incómodo para el rubio, que solo se había quedado hablando como idiota—. Teme… supongo que ese calificativo equivale a tu nombre… —murmuro para sí mismo el rubio mientras sonreía, ya que si el azabache no le daba un nombre, tendría que llamarlo de alguna manera.

— Dobe… —fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha para reanudar su tarea.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuartel anti-vampírico, se encontraba Orochimaru alias "la serpiente", sonreía al ver como torturaban a uno de los vampiros que habían capturado… Sus ojos se mostraron brillantes, mientras observaba como aquel vampiro al que torturaban dejaba de sanar, debido a la pérdida de sangre. Cada herida infringida se cicatrizaba de manera más lenta.

— No es lo que buscamos… —dijo Orochimaru al ver al vampiro—. Quemenlo cuando amanezca…

— Si… —contestaron los dos subordinados que torturaban al vampiro.

Orochimaru había recurrido a un par de actos que se llevaron a cabo en la santa inquisición, solo que no eran brujas, además de que un vampiro se comenzaba a incinerar cuando los rayos del sol tocaban su piel.

Era una manera lenta y dolorosa de matar a un vampiro, pero la gente amaba aquel espectáculo.

* * *

 _ **Se dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma… Pero también se dice que cuando ves los ojos de un vampiro, no ves absolutamente nada; ya que ellos carecen de alma.**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba totalmente furioso con aquel rubio, lo irritaba de sobremanera y eso que no tenía ni cinco minutos de conocerlo, primero lo acusaba de ser un pervertido, luego le ve cara de niñera y por último gracias al escandaloso rubio terminó perdiendo el rastro del vampiro que estaba siguiendo desde hace un mes y para colmo el mismo dobe se autoinvita a su casa viéndole cara de hermana de la caridad.

Llegaron al departamento del Uchiha completamente empapados, el azabache como buen samaritano tomó un rápido baño caliente mientras al rubio solo le aventó en el rostro una toalla para que se secara.

Cuando el Uchiha salió de su baño se encontró al dueño de sus pesares, felizmente en la cocina. El azabache miro la espalda del rubio él se encontraba haciendo uso de su cocina, como si se tratara de su propia casa, y no de una casa ajena.

— Teme, ¿qué prefieres ramen o ramen? —sonrió el rubio levemente al preguntar aquello mientras sostenía en sus manos un par vasos con aquella comida.

— Dobe, el refrigerador está atiborrado de comida, ¿y tú solo das la magnífica opción de preparar ramen? —comentó de forma sarcástica.

— Lo siento —dijo el rubio llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca—. Es lo único que se preparar, pero te aseguro que soy muy bueno preparando ramen —aseguro, mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho en representación de victoria.

— En serio, con lo difícil que es hervir agua —comentó con su voz parca y a la vez sarcástica—. Dobe, apresúrate y lárgate.

— Antes de regresar debo encontrar a alguien.

— ¿Alguien?... ¿a quién?... tus padres —inquirió el azabache, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

— No, mis padres murieron —negó con la cabeza—. Estoy buscando a un conocido —menciono el rubio sonriendo— Teme… ¿Sabías que los ojos son la ventana del alma? —afirmó el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Eso solo es una cursilería, supuestamente aquellas almas gemelas son capaces de comprenderse con solo mirarse a los ojos.

— Sin la necesidad de las palabras de por medio —completo el rubio.

— Solo son tonterías, dobe…

— En verdad pensé que eras un pervertido —sonrió—, pero. Pero cuando vi tus ojos, puede notarlo... tu mirada está vacía, no te importa nada, ni siquiera tú mismo, me pregunto ¿qué es lo que buscas?

— Eso no es de tu interés —le recalco el azabache.

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre ellos, el rubio meditaba la respuesta mientras el azabache lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Es verdad que los ojos de un vampiro son rojos? —musitó para sí mismo el rubio.

— No es algo que me interese —respondió el contrario— dobe, haz lo que quieras… —dicho esto el rubio sonrió mientras veía la espalda del Uchiha alejarse, tras perderse detrás de la puerta de la recámara del Uchiha.

De pronto comenzó a sonar la tetera donde estaba hirviendo el agua.

* * *

Sasuke reanudo a la noche siguiente la persecución del vampiro, incluso contaba con su colado oficial no autorizado. Debido a que no había podido correr al rubio que moraba en su pequeña sala. Él cual insistió en ayudar al Uchiha, debido a su amable ayuda.

Habían seguido a aquel individuo por unos quince minutos, el cual vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, un par tenis de color blanco y una sudadera negra. Se detuvieron hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón de la cuidad, tenían acorralado al vampiro.

— ¿Por qué me persiguen? —preguntó el vampiro.

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta, mientras miraba fijamente a su presa.

— Me dejarías ver tus ojos —preguntó el rubio como si fuera los mas natural del mundo.

— Eres interesante rubio… Tus ojos, no me miran con miedo —dijo el vampiro con una voz serena—. Es una extraña petición —comentó quitándose el gorro de la sudadera que le cubría el rostro.

El rostro del vampiro era fino, su piel era de blanca, sus ojos eran rojos y su corto cabello negro lacio, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa vacía.

— Es un color hermoso —dijo el rubio al ver los ojos del vampiro.

— Gracias, tampoco te quedas atrás, con tus ojos azules —añadió el vampiro.

Por su parte el azabache se encontraba confundido, ¡¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esa ridícula situación?!

* * *

 _ **Sonrisa…**_

 _ **Una sonrisa puede representar cualquier emoción, es engañosa….Una sonrisa, es una máscara perfecta…**_

 _ **Sonríe….**_

* * *

El vampiro, miró al cazador mientras sonreía… La cínica y falsa sonrisa que se mostraba en su pálido rostro, ocasionó que el cazador lo miraba furioso.

— ¡Deja de reírte como estúpido! —gruñó Sasuke.

— Que tú no puedas sonreír, no significa que los demás no puedan —contesto calmadamente el vampiro— ¡Sonríe! —dijo el vampiro mientras se acercó a jalarle las mejillas a Sasuke.

En un impulso de ira, Sasuke arremetió contra el vampiro, desenvainando en el acto su katana.

— ¿Con que la famosa Kusanagi? —dijo al ver la espada, mientras las capturaba con una sola mana—. Tiene un hermoso filo, pero contigo se está desperdiciando su verdadera fuerza.

— ¡Suéltala! —gruño el azabache.

— ¿Y dejar que sigas amenazándome? —cuestionó el vampiro—. Yo no inicié esta pelea, ¿por qué quieres matarme?

— Porque eres un vampiro.

— ¿Y esa es suficiente razón? —preguntó el vampiro—. Yo, no te ataque, insistes en matarme con tu patética justificación.

El vampiro lanzó al azabache contra la pared, y el Uchiha al recibir tal impacto entrecerró los ojos…

— Aún no eres tan fuerte mocoso… —dijo el vampiro—. Supongo que nunca habías tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra alguien de mi nivel… ¿debería matarte?

— Como si pudieras aun no pienso morir —le respondió el Uchiha arrogante.

— Arrogancia, puede ser tu perdición no controlar tu sentimientos… —el vampiro lo miraba.

El rubio se acercó a ese par.

— Vida es vida… —dijo el rubio.

— Así que escuchaste esa frase, pero… él no la comprende —dijo el vampiro mirando al azabache.

El vampiro lanzó a Sasuke contra la pared, ocasionando que el cazador perdiera la conciencia.

— Hueles a sangre… —expuso el vampiro mientras lo veía seriamente—. Alguien como tu hablando de la vida… —el tono del vampiro se volvió sarcástico.

— Lo sé… —susurro el rubio.

— ¿Sabías que el humano es su propio enemigo?... —dijo el vampiro—. Ellos se matan entre ellos, ellos comenzaron a matar brujas, cuando eso ocurrió, los vampiros por eso decidieron desaparecer durante un par de siglos… El ser humano es estúpido, egoísta, egocéntrico… Racista, ¡¿cuantas guerras no han iniciado por motivos insignificantes?!, por su falta de tolerancia. Por su ambición… Por, eso intentamos interactuar lo menos posible con los humanos, solo son comida…

— La luna roja… —murmuró el rubio—. Lo cambió todo.

— Los vampiros, estamos en desventaja durante el día... ¿pero hay algo que no cuadra en el incidente de la luna roja?

— No fue un vampiro —hablo con total seguridad el rubio.

— ¿Por qué afirmas eso? —preguntó contrariado.

— No se reportaron, mordeduras hechas por colmillos… solo cuerpos destazados en el reporte original.

— Me estas diciendo que la escena fue prefabricada la escena —dijo el vampiro.

— Si… él que inició la luna roja, no es un vampiro… es una existencia retorcida que se aferra a la eternidad imperfecta.

— ¡Explícate! —exigió el vampiro.

— Hagamos un trato….

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el vampiro.

— Lo que yo quiero no es algo tangible, además tu no me lo puedes ofrecer —aseguro el rubio—. Solo quiero que transmitas un mensaje.

El vampiro miró escéptico al rubio.

— ¿Eres humano?

— ¿Tu que crees? —comento el rubio—, solo puedo asegurarte que estoy de tu lado, aunque no debes considerarme un aliado.

— Aunque digas eso… ¿qué te hace pensar que confiare en ti?... estas acompañándolo a él —señaló el vampiro al azabache..

— Lo dices, por el teme —hablo Naruto.

— ¿Teme?… —susurro el vampiro.

— El de la espada Kusanagi.

— Mi encuentro con él, fue solo fue una coincidencia. Simplemente sucedió que los dos estamos buscando algo similar. Solo que yo si sabia lo que estaba buscando, un vampiro que pertenezca a la facción de "Root"*1.

— Puedes estar equivocado. Después de todo Root esta disuelto.

— No, y aunque no fuera así. También me sirve alguien de "Anbu*2".

— De acuerdo… Supongamos que fue una coincidencia lo de este sujeto —dijo el vampiro mientras lo miraba—, ¿qué quieres?

— Hatake Kakashi —dijo el rubio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?

— Solo dile que lo que él no es capaz de encontrar lo que esta buscando. Esta por amanecer. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver —aseguró el rubio—, lamentablemente es tiempo de que los vampiros duerman.

— Solo eso. Algo más, algún nombre.

— Puedes decirme Naruto.

— De acuerdo Naruto. Yo soy Sai, espero que tengamos otra oportunidad para conversar más estrechamente.

Sai, se perdió entre ágiles saltos. Entonces Naruto, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, ahí yacía el teme inconsciente. No debería tardar en despertar, y aún así aún lo preocupaba el asunto de los vampiros.

* * *

 _ **Alguien sin voluntad, solo se deja arrastrar por la vida…**_

* * *

Se encontraba el vampiro de cabello plateado mejor conocido como Kakashi Hatake, mirando el edificio que frente a sus ojos se consumía llamas, sus cabellos plateados eran revueltos por el viento, se escuchaban los gritos de las víctimas que se encontraban en el interior de aquel lugar… Era la misma escena que había presenciado en todas las ocasiones anteriores, sin olvidar el detalle que le indicaba que algo no coincidía con su búsqueda, aquella inquietud que le decía que no era lo que buscaba, pero también que le decía que no podía ignorar aquel incidente, que no era una simple coincidencia.

Durante ese año a su parecer, habían ocurrido varios incendios en la cuidad de Konoha, no era una simple coincidencia aquellos incendios, algo lo llamaba a cada lugar donde se presenciaba cada incendio. Como las veces anteriores el lugar apestaba a gasolina, y no había ni una solo pista del vampiro al que había estado persiguiendo.

* * *

Hatake, recordó las ruinas de la "mansión del jardín de las flores marchitas", lo único que quedaba de ese lugar eran algunos escombros incendiados y el jardín, igual que siempre un lugar donde no florecían la flores, simplemente permanecían marchitas, sin morir y sin florecer. El lugar que había sido incendiado por aquel al que buscaba.

Bufo, para sí mismo… Sus instintos, sus corazonadas y su lógica le indicaba que no había rastros del vampiro que intentaba encontrar. Comenzó a caminar por las calles, — ¡Maldición! —se dijo mentalmente al percatarse de que casi amanecía, odiaba dormir en los hoteles, desde que habían entrado en vigor las leyes para detectar vampiros… Solo le quedaba un sitio al cual ir, y él no quería ir a ese lugar... Decidió dejar de divagar y mejor apresuro su paso hacía, se sintió observado, y de inmediato comenzó a buscar quien lo vigilaba. La presencia que había sentido brevemente, había desaparecido.

Bostezo, otro día sin nada productivo. Después de todo él tenía la obligación de buscar al único vampiro que controlaba fuego. Era de lo más normal que un vampiro tuviera un poder innato, el cual era desarrollado durante la vida del vampiro, sin embargo, el fuego, era imposible…. Imposible de controlar, los vampiros que nacían con dicho poder morían incinerados en sus propias llamas, un poder de doble filo.

Sus pasos rápidos y firmes, lo llevaron a una zona de apartamentos sencillos y humildes, era el único lugar al que se la había ocurrido ir… Al llegar a su destino, abrió la vieja puerta de madera y entró al lugar, el cual estaba en el abandono total, como si no hubiera sido habitado en años, lo único que había en aquel lugar donde los muebles eran nulos, era el polvo por doquier, aún así el lugar era oscuro, y tendría que conformarse con eso.

* * *

Por su parte Sasuke, se encontraba desayunando una ensalada, cuyo ingrediente estrella eran los tomates cereza, aquellos tomates pequeños y redondos de no más de tres centímetros. Uchiha se sentía frustrado, con sentimientos encontrados de rabia e ira, no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño a aquel bufón, es más parecía como si el vampiro había jugado con él.

— Dobe, ¿acaso no te gustan los tomates? —dedujo el Uchiha al ver que el rubio miraba con miedo a los tomates, como si se trataran de algo desagradable ante sus ojos.

— No —fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

— Por eso no creces, Usuratonkachi —comentó el Uchiha mientras sonreía de lado, y ensartaba tenedor en aquel tomate.

— ¡Que asco!... ¿cómo puedes comer tomates como si fueran frutas?

— Come, y deja de preguntar dobe… —bufo molesto el azabache.

— Oye, teme… —hablo el rubio bajo—. Tienes cara de amargado.

— ¡Cállate Usuratonkachi!

— Siempre ignoras a los demás, y no eres bueno con la espada. Siento, lastima por Kusanagi, está desperdiciando su filo contigo. Haces movimientos innecesarios, y te precipitas al atacar, por eso trapearon el piso contigo.

— Así, como si tú pudieras sostener decentemente un cuchillo, o no recuerdas el desastre que hiciste con la lechuga —le reclamó Sasuke mientras miraba la lechuga, la cual estaba cortada en partes irregulares.

— ¿Deberías tener sexo?, a ver si se te quita lo amargado-ttebayo —afirmó el rubio con malicia.

— Así, que ahora me vas a instruir en la vida, dobe —señaló el azabache con sarcasmo.

— Tal vez, sería buena idea teme.

— Comete, los tomates Usuratonkachi, no voy a permitir que los desperdicies… Además, soy el adulto responsable.

— ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

— Mi casa, mi comida, mis reglas… —dijo Uchiha mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa de victoria.

— ¡Teme! —maldijo el rubio.

* * *

Por su parte se encontraba Orochimaru, en una de sus reuniones. Había una persona en su compañía, los ojos amarillos brillaban de manera fría, después de todo no te encontrabas todos los días con un hombre lobo.

— Localiza al vampiro de fuego —ordenó Orochimaru, mientras el joven lo miraba con rebeldía e ira.

— Yo no puedo… —confesó firmemente.

— En serio, quieres que te torture más perro pulgoso —dijo el hombre con su voz cargada de amenaza.

La ropa ensangrentada y desecha de aquel individuo. Los golpes que se mostraban en su rostro y en su cuerpo, algunos moretones morados, que comenzaban a tornarse negros, sin embargo sus ojos aún mantenían su mirada decidida.

— Pero… para ello necesitas la sangre del vampiro —dijo el hombre lobo.

— Veamos, pero eres capaz de distinguir el aroma de los vampiros —comentó Orochimaru—. Has entendido nada, si yo doy una orden se cumple, después de todo no queremos que le pase nada malo a tu clan… Oh sin Inuzuka. Sería lamentable que muriera tu familia, solo necesito localizar a un vampiro… ¿qué dices? —sonrió el hombre.

— De acuerdo —respondió el joven Inuzuka Kiba, sabiendo que estaba firmando un pacto con el demonio, no se iba a dejar intimidar, no confiaba en las palabras de aquel ser repulsivo, buscaría la forma de proteger a su clan.

* * *

 _ **No existe tal cosa como la normalidad...**_

* * *

La cuidad que antes se encontraba repleta de gente caminando en las calles por la noches, ahora se encontraba silenciosa… Eran pocas las personas que salían a caminar por las noches, desde que se hizo pública la existencia de los vampiros la humanidad se había visto influenciada y las personas comenzaron a volverse a ser igual de supersticiosos que en épocas anteriores.

Kiba Inuzuka, se encontraba caminando custodiado por un par de subordinados de Orochimaru. Caminaba por las calles de aquella cuidad, de manera lenta… Por más que buscara no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse… Solo sabía que buscaba al vampiro del fuego, ¿para qué? No lo sabía, ni le importaba en aquellos momentos, su única preocupación era encontrar alguna manera de alejar a su clan del peligro… Por sobre todo, su principal deber era el procurar el bienestar de sus preciados compañeros y familiares.

Los hombres lobos, son seres realmente leales, cabe destacar aquella singular característica de ellos. No sabía, donde buscar y mucho menos sin un rastro a alguna seña o característica con lo que pudiera identificar a su objetivo, lo único que aquel ser rastrero le había dicho es que tenía que buscar al vampiro de fuego, pero a qué se refería con ello, hasta donde él tenía entendido no existía ningún vampiro con tal poder.

Kiba, tenía un aire rebelde y salvaje, vestía de manera casual una chamarra color verde militar y unos pantalones de mezclilla color gris los cuales estaban algo además de llevar unos tenis blancos… A pesar de estar caminando con aquella expresión en su rostro, su cuerpo se encontraba lastimado, intentaba verse menos lamentable. No se permitirá emitir ningún gruñido de dolor si no estuviera acompañado por los esbirros de Orochimaru, pero su orgullo no les dejaría saber acerca del dolor que su cuerpo sentía, además ese dolor era mitigado por la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

No podía escapar, y simplemente escapar y huir.

Pero tampoco podía dejar a su clan desamparado y desprotegido…

Recordó, cuando comenzó la inquisición contra los vampiros, el miedo se generó entre los hombres lobo. Si lo humanos comenzaron a cazar vampiros, que les impediría ir a cazar a los hombres lobos, había antecedentes de que antes que el hombre cazaba a los bebedores de sangre se había producido una cacería brutal y estúpida contra mujeres y hombres que habían sido acusados de brujería sin tener pruebas, la irracionalidad de la mente humana los ha llevado a cometer las peores atrocidades incluso contra su propia especie.

* * *

 _ **Puedes ver a una persona. Puedes verla ser feliz, estar enojada… Pero nunca te mostrara su alma.**_

* * *

En definitiva, el mundo había cambiado al descubrir a los vampiros, se había vuelto loco. Recordó el incidente que lo inició todo, y sonrió…« — El hombre sólo puede ser devorado por el hombre…. —pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar por la cuidad».

Como lo había notado desde hace tiempo casi nadie transitaba por las calles en la noche, a no ser que fueran acompañados o fueran cazadores y vampiros. —Arrogancia—, si era eso lo que expresaba su rostro en aquel momento, si fuera por él, seguramente seguirá alejado de todos y del mundo en sí mismo, vagando sin un camino fijo, solo siendo conducido por sus propios pasos, pero la situación había cambiado no podía vagar con la seguridad de antes. Él era fuerte y lo sabía, pero no podía seguir sin hacer nada si es que deseaba que los vampiros no quedaran solo en el mito.

Debía dirigirse a la guarida de Akatsuki, hace años o tal vez siglos, que no pisaba ese lugar; pero no le daba importancia al tiempo después de todo para un vampiro el tiempo deja de tener sentido, lo más probable sería ir a la sede principal, pero… llamase como se llamase su instinto, corazonada sabía que no debía ir a la sede principal. Se había acercado lo suficiente y se dio cuenta, de ese lugar no quedaba nada de Akatsuki. Su insignia que decoraba antes ese lugar no estaba, "las características nubes rojas" que definía a esa organización, poco convencional, sería un suicidio ir a ese lugar donde ahora residen las serpientes. Quería evitar ser mordido por los colmillos de la serpiente, pero eso ya no importaba la mordida había sido hecha, y ahora el veneno se comenzaba a expandir, el incidente que lo inició todo solo fue una fachada para encubrir el verdadero motivo detrás de esa masacre.

Ese día coincidía con el día en que "la mansión del jardín de las flores marchitas" había sido quemada, no comprendía el motivo cualquiera que fuera, el que se haya llevado a cabo el incendio de aquel lugar, conocía al único vampiro que era capaz de reducir todo a cenizas, —¿Por qué?—, era la pregunta del millón. Por lo poco que sabía era que Kakashi buscaba al pirómano como desquiciado, su búsqueda era infructífera, después de todo lo incendios no los había ocasionado él mismo ser.

Por consiguiente, eso solo le daba una pista… por algo tendría que empezar.

Quisiera o no, estaba involucrado…

* * *

 _ **Que es una mentira, sino un intento de ocultar la verdad…**_

 _ **Miente hasta que tú creas que la mentira es realidad…**_

* * *

 **Fragmento del pasado…**

Y sus ojos miraban perdidos hacia la puesta del atardecer. Rojo, era ese el color del sol mientras se escondía para dar inicio a la noche, los tonos del cielo azul, comenzaban a cambiar a tonos azules más oscuros, morados y finalmente se comenzaban a volver negro el color del cielo. Entonces solo quedaría el tenue y pálido brillo de la luna, acompañado por el brillo de las distantes estrellas.

Sentía como el viento movía las hebras de sus cabellos, agitándose suavemente… Y contó como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron…

"Cinco…"

"Cuatro…"

"Tres…"

"Dos…"

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar el último número una voz interrumpió su cuenta regresiva.

— Hola —fue lo que escucho de la otra voz, mientras la otra silueta sonreía.

* * *

Sus ojos miraban aquella ciudad llamada Konoha, la cual no había cambiado demasiado en su ausencia, sus ojos miraban fijamente aquel enorme edificio a través de aquellos lentes negros, aquel lugar era financiado por el gobierno, de inmediato el estómago se le revolvió, como si sus entrañas quisieran amarrarse con varios pares de nudos desde dentro. Podía oler la pestilencia que se encontraba en aquel edificio de apariencia pulcra… Podía sentir con solo estar cerca de ahí las atrocidades que se realizaban en aquel lugar.

« — Humanos… los humanos son sus propios demonios… —Pensó, de inmediato se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar».

Las cosas se estaban complicando…. una vez que se enteraran de su regreso —suspiro cansado—. Akatsuki lo tenía en la mira y no precisamente por ser alguien estimado por esta organización. Posiblemente no se rendirán hasta atraparlo… él nunca huiría, aunque pareciera que eso estaba haciendo, solo le divertía la idea de poder jugar al gato y al ratón un rato… Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, claro él era el gato, y se dedicaría a cazar a las ratas o mejor bien dicho a las serpientes. Aunque tal vez sería mejor ser una comadreja.

* * *

Sasuke, se preguntaba cómo era que el dobe no diera muestras de vida, ese rubio era como un gato, solo regresaba cuando quería comer. Tres meses. Ese era el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo. Y no es como si estuviera preocupado, probablemente ese dobe ya se encontraba en su casa, o probablemente no, quizás fue secuestrado o tuvo algún accidente, y no es que eso le preocupara mucho, pero comenzó a impacientarse. De pronto sonó su celular, en la pantalla aparecía el número de aquella serpiente rastrera que aunque fuera su jefe, no estimaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Que quieres? —contestó de manera fría, después de todo lo desesperaba la voz de aquel individuo.

— Sasuke,¿ encontraste lo que buscabas? —preguntó con voz adulante el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

— No… —fue la corta respuesta que el dio.

— Tienes que regresar a la base.

— Ese no es el trato —gruño fríamente el azabache.

— Ahhh y yo que pensé que te gustaría tener la información acerca del vampiro que inició la luna roja. — ¿Dónde está? —pregunto impaciente.

— Todo a su tiempo Sasuke, deberías apurarte a regresar a la base —ordenó Orochimaru antes de cortar.

Maldito jefe, tendría que regresar a aquel lugar, no es que le importara, pero podría jurar que aquella serpiente enferma, lo veía con uno ojos lujurioso, aquello hacía que el estómago se le retorciera de náuseas, no tenía opción más que regresar.

* * *

 **Un par de días después…**

Se encontraba Uchiha, en compañía de su muy estimado jefe, a su lado se encontraba un chico de apariencia rebelde de cabellos y ojos color café, su mirada era afilada. No le dio mucha importancia a las personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación, el nuevo elemento solo era aquel chico.

— ¡Qué bueno que regresaste tan pronto Sasuke!, te presento a tu nueva mascota.

Orochimaru jalo la cadena metalica, Sasuke observo al chico que tenía encadenado como si fuera una mascota.

— Yo no quiero ninguna mascota.

— No es una mascota común, es un hombre lobo, y estoy seguro que podrás localizar a aquel vampiro que tanto buscas, pero.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto sin más Uchiha.

— Quiero que traigas a ese vampiro vivo.

— Lo mejor sería eliminarlo en el acto, cuál es tu interés en mantenerlo con vida.

— Tan sagaz como siempre, pero necesitamos algunas respuestas de aquel vampiro.

— No prometo nada —dijo sin más Sasuke.

— Recuerda que lo tenemos.

— Eso, no es mi hermano… Mi hermano murió, ahora solo queda la apariencia de Nii-san —aseguro fríamente Sasuke.

— Es verdad que una vez que un humano es transformado en vampiro, lo olvida toda su vida humana, pero según mis fuentes aquel vampiro sabe cómo eliminar el vampirismo, ¿Acaso no te gustaría que Itachi-kun volviera a ser humano? —dijo con saña, claro la serpiente sabía que Sasuke accedería a sus demandas, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios.

— De acuerdo.

— No te quedarás a la evaluación de los nuevos reclutas —pregunto interesado Orochimaru.

— No me importa. Andando —dijo dirigiéndose a Kiba.

Kiba, solo lo siguió en silencio… No dijo nada, solo escucho atentamente todo. Desde su perspectiva Orochimaru tenía en su palma a aquel sujeto.

— Es verdad, ¿que puedes encontrar a ese vampiro?—pregunto Sasuke.

— No, ya le dije a ese tipo que necesito algún rastro, algo impregnado con el olor del sujeto.

— Pero eres capaz, de olfatear el olor de los vampiros.

— Sí… —dijo Inuzuka de manera escueta.

— Con eso bastará.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, cuando Kiba se detuvo de golpe…

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Sasuke.

— No, solo tengo hambre.

— Por cierto, ¿no intentaras escapar?

— No puedo.

— Ya veo, me imagine que no estabas aquí de buena voluntad.

Aquel par salió de aquellas instalaciones.

Aunque desde dentro Orochimaru, miraba con atención a los nuevos reclutas, ninguno era digno de ser nombrado, casi moría del aburrimiento hasta que uno llamó su atención, era rápido corriendo, certero eliminando los blancos.

— ¿Quién es el número nueve? —Preguntó el hombre viperino al reclutador.

— Orochimaru-sama, el número nueve es Naruto.

— Sus apellidos.

— Solo proporcionó ese nombre, los datos que nos dio, dicen que es huérfano —informó el hombre.

— Interesante.

* * *

 _ **Nadie aprende de los errores ajenos, de ser así la historia no se repetiría.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la organización de Orochimaru, Naruto recorría el lugar… Desde que ingresó había algo mejor bien dicho alguien que lo llamaba. ""Era una extraña sensación familiar".

De pronto llegó a un lugar oculto, era uno de los niveles subterráneos del edificio, el lugar no estaba dentro de los planos, de pronto sintió a alguien acercarse, si no se equivocaba era Kabuto, uno de los tantos seguidores de Orochimaru. Vio como el susodicho cerraba el lugar tras su salida, de inmediato vio como tomaba un celular de la bolsa derecha de su bata blanca.

— Orochimaru-sama, no existen avances en el estado de "Suzaku" —mencionó Kabuto— se niega a alimentarse, no habla, no se mueve simplemente permanece inmóvil —hubo una breve pausa en lo que tal vez fue la contestación de Orochimaru—. De acuerdo Orochimaru-sama.

Naruto observó a Kabuto acercarse, miro la puerta que estaba frente a él…

— Un vampiro… Joven…. —fue lo único que pronuncio el rubio.

Naruto estaba convencido de que el proyecto Suzaku, lo había escuchado en algún lado, sin embargo no estaba seguro. Suzaku, como el nombre del ave fénix

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Root*1: Raíz (根, Ne) es un departamento de entrenamiento es además una rama oficialmente disuelta del ANBU. Utilizaré el término en inglés de Razí, Root, en lugar de "Ne o raíz".

Anbu*2: **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai(** **暗殺戦術特殊部隊** , Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas)


	2. Suzaku

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad, todos los personajes son creación y producto de la imaginación de Kishimoto, solo al historia es mía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** AU (vampiros), lenguaje soez.

 **PARING** : SasuNaruSasu

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este fic ya lo habia publicado, pero se podría decir que perdí la motivación para continuar la trama, por lo que me di el tiempo de leerlo, corregirlo y tal vez cambien varias cosas de la historia.

 **TIEMPO ESTIMADO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN:** de uno a dos meses. (Pero hoy me apure o algo asi).

* * *

 **Capítulo II. Suzaku**

Naruto estaba convencido de que el proyecto Suzaku, lo había escuchado en algún lado, sin embargo no estaba seguro. Suzaku, como el nombre del ave fénix. Pensó en todas las posibilidades.

"Ave fenix"

"Constelaciones chinas"

"El punto cardinal del sur"

"Renacer de la cenizas"

"Muerte y renacimiento"

El pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz. Quisiera o no, estaba involucrado. Suspiro con pesar, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, desde este momento por más que repasaba los eventos en su cabeza había algo que no le cuadraba.

Tal vez por eso lo tachaban de vago e idiota. Debería de dejar de pensar en tanta cosas y descansar un rato.

"Es momento de realizar una visita nocturna", y con ese pensamiento el rubio se puso de pie dejando la diminuta cama en la que repasaba sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Konoha…**

Kiba caminaba a un lado de Sasuke, a decir verdad no entendía a ese maldito sujeto presumido. Miro el lugar, la mayoría de los habitantes ya habían dejado de transitar las calles.

— ¿Nada aun? —preguntó fastidiado Uchiha, después de todo tenían caminado cerca de cinco horas sin hallar nada.

— !¿Ya te dije que no soy un maldito localizador?¡ —gruño fastidiado.

— Eso es porque eres un inútil —le recalco Sasuke mientras lo miraba.

— Claro —hablo con voz sarcástica Inuzuka—. Entonces por qué esperas por mi ayuda, señor presumido —gruño Kiba.

— Solo necesito localizar y exterminar a todos los vampiros.

— No es tan sencillo. En verdad crees que un simple humano va a poder contra todos ellos. Deberías preocuparte más por los humanos —le espetó.

Sasuke simplemente ignoró las palabras del hombre lobo. Llegaron hasta un lugar, ura el edificio en ruinas. Kiba miró el edificio abandonado, le parecía conocido el lugar.

— Espera.

— Ahora resulta que eres un miedoso —comentó el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a entrar al lugar.

* * *

Se puso en alerta al sentir el aroma de dos seres acercándose.

— Un humano —musito en voz baja—. ¡¿un lobo?!

El segundo ser lo había desconcertado. No era posible que lo hubieran encontrado, se había asegurado de eliminar su rastro por todas las vías posibles. La palabra —coincidencia— asalto de inmediato su mente.

Escucho las voces.

— Te lo dijo, es mejor que salgamos —advertía la voz.

— Vamos, solo quiero revisar unas cosas —comentó la otra voz.

— Ya te dije, que es mi sexto sentido. Además no hay ningún vampiro, ni ente raro en este lugar.

El extraño sonrió ante las palabras del lobo. La pregunta que cruzaba su mente —¿servirán de algo?—. No lo pensó mucho, se colocó "sus gafas".

— ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí?! —inquirió Uchiha.

— Solo soy un pobre vagabundo sin hogar —respondió.

Uchia e Inuzuka lo miraron.

— Espera, no hay ningún rastro proviniendo de ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres?... casi suena como si fueras un sabueso —sonrió el desconocido.

Ambos miraron al desconocido durante un par de segundo. Lucía ropa completamente andrajosa, desgastada y sucia. Kiba durante unos segundos cavilo que posiblemente el que oliera como un montón de basura confundió su olfato, pero aun así se sintió alarmado, como si algo le indicará que no entrara a ese lugar.

— ¿Qué buscas en este lugar?

— Vine a pasar la noche —Sasuke lo miro. Algo no lo convencía—. ¿Sabes que es este lugar?

— Eh, !¿es un edificio histórico o algo así?¡

Sasuke quiso golpear a ese vagabundo despistado.

— Es el lugar donde inició la luna roja —le recalco.

Inuzuka guardó silencio mientras el vagabundo lo miraba.

— Ahhh —exclamó sonando escéptico.

La paciencia de Uchiha comenzaba a acabarse.

— Vete a dormir bajo un puente.

— No hay ninguna ley que me "prohíba" dormir en este lugar.

Estaba a punto de desenfundar a Kusanagi cuando vio como el edificio que estaba a las espaldas del vagabundo comenzaba a incendiarse.

Uchiha salió del lugar corriendo a toda prisa a la fuente del incendio. Olvidándose de todo.

Vio al cuerpo de bomberos.

— No puedes pasar —lo detuvo un hombre de uniforme amarillo.

— Vivo en este edificio —aseguro—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

— Un.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar vio como unos niños de no más de ocho o diez años se asomaban a la ventana pidiendo ayuda. El bombero se alejó del lugar sin darle más explicaciones a Uchiha.

— Uchiha —gruño Kiba el nombre.

— Ocurre algo.

— Tengo un rastro —musitó casi de forma imperceptible el hombre lobo.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron en par.

— ¿En donde? —demandó saber.

Antes de darse cuenta solo vio como se alejaba corriendo aquel par de individuos. Vio como el fuego comenzaba a extenderse. No era como si le importara ser el héroe, vio como muchos bomberos estaban inseguros de entrar a aquel edificio en llamas. Comenzó a caminar adentrandosè entre el tumulto de personas. Vio como un par de hombres sostenían a una mujer, que gritaba y peleaba por que la soltaran.

— Mis hijos. ¡Déjenme entrar malditos! —rumia la mujer mientras sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas.

Entró ignorando a quienes se lo querían impedir. Si no se equivocaba solo estaban aquel par de chiquillos en el lugar. Subió las escaleras y cuando finalmente llegó a su destino tiro la puerta dándole una patada. vio que los menores lo observaron.

— Así que… ¡fue divertido jugar con fuego! —les dijo.

— Yo no quería fue su idea —señaló el mayor al más pequeños, quizá uno o dos años más joven.

— Entonces, un pirómano y un mitomano —aseguró el vagabundo al verlos.

— Lo siento —musito el mayor—. Yo solo queria encender los fuegos artificiales en el pasillo, pero.

— El fuego se les fue de control. Bueno, este lugar no durará mucho es mejor que nos vayamos.

— Pero el fuego.

— Ya no hay fuego el pasillo —aseguró el extraño.

— Pero…—musito el menor.

— Es mejor que salgamos del lugar.

Los niños siguieron al extraño. No había ningún fuego en el pasillo. Solo se veían las paredes negras y chamuscadas. Ya no siguieron cuestionando nada, y de pronto estaban ahí, en la entrada del edificio. Fue tanto su alegría y euforia que se olvidaron del desconocido, su madre al verlos salir de ahí corrió a abrazarlos.

"No había tiempo para las preguntas, ni mucho menos para los reclamos."

* * *

Naruto se detuvo en frente de la puerta metálica. Miro la puerta. Estaba reforzada.

— Suzaku —llamo Naruto esperando recibir alguna respuesta del habitante de aquella habitación.

Como esperaba, no recibió respuesta alguna. Se escucharon un par de pisadas acercarse.


	3. Misterios

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad, todos los personajes son creación y producto de la imaginación de Kishimoto, solo la historia es mía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** AU (vampiros), lenguaje .

 **PARING** : SasuNaruSasu

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Buscando la inspiración me quede divagando en otro proyecto, sumándole un par de cosas mas.

 **TIEMPO ESTIMADO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN:** plazo no fijo. A veces Legnael se va de parranda.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo III. Misterios**

 ** _–_** ** _Y el sol se tragó a la luna–._** No recordaba cuando escuchó esa historia, tampoco sabía quién se la había narrado.

Durante algunos segundos dudo en que era lo que debía hacer, terminó perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su infancia. No debía hacer nada precipitado por más que lo deseara, no actuaría de acuerdo a sus deseos. –Sus estúpidos e impulsivos deseos–. Tal y como estaba la situación ganas no le faltaban… No obstante debía que mantenerse firme, rememoró la última vez que actuó de forma imprudente el resultado fue sumamente desfavorecedor, todo término en un mar de sangre.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en un cobarde?, la pregunta era una puñalada directa. Una que aún no se atrevía a contestarse. Miro el lugar, las locaciones de la serpiente eran un problema, llena de humanos que pensaban que sus ideales eran correctos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El lugar era concurrido. Kiba caminaba al lado de Sasuke. Odiaba el carácter parco de aquel sujeto presumido. Después del incendio y el vagabundo su búsqueda se había tornado nula. "Tal vez los vampiros decidieron no salir de sus ataúdes", él no los culpaba en lo másmínimo por vivir en el anonimato, es mas muchos de los otros entes preferían evitar lidiar con los humanos. Inuzuka término de alguna forma extraña siendo el compañero de piso de Uchiha. Al menos era mejor que estar con esa odiosa serpiente. El azabache podía ser odioso, no ser la mejor persona para sostener una conversación.

– Oe, Uchiha –hablo Inuzuka. Uchiha lo miro esperando a que el contrario terminara de hablar–. ¿Por qué trabajas para ese demente? –pregunto, después de todo al menos el tipo parecía tener cordura.

– No es tu asunto –zanjo de inmediato, Uchiha odiaba que la personas invadieran su espacio personal.

– Uhmm –musito–. Solo pregunto, después de todo no pareces estar por completo metido en las locuras de ese tipo.

– Sabes… parece que en verdad odias a los vampiros.

–No es de tu incumbencia –replico.

– Lo es si me están obligando a buscarlos. Por lo general a ellos no les gusta llamar la atención, me sorprende que su casería se volviera viral –admitió.

– No es lo mismo… son asesinos.

– Wow –dijo con sarcasmo–. Igual los humanos, pero toda su atención y esfuerzos de volcaron sobre vampiros, te pregunto… ¿Por qué no pone el mismo esfuerzo en atrapar a sus criminales?

La conversación estaba en un punto muerto, el hombre no debería ser capaz de robarle algo. Aquella incomodidad que surgió cuando comenzó la inquisición estaba a flor de piel, su mente buscaba alguna forma de que al menos su clan no terminara envuelto en el fuego cruzado, pero a este ritmo sería imposible, nada frenaría a los humanos para deshacerse de aquello que no entrara en sus egoístas etiquetes superfluas.

El miedo era una peste que generaba odio…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto se detuvo en frente de la puerta metálica. Se dio percató de que la puerta estaba reforzada.

–Suzaku–. Llamo Naruto esperando recibir alguna respuesta del habitante de la celda.

Como esperaba, no recibió contestación alguna. Se oyeron un par de pisadas aproximarse. Cuando se asomó a ver al residente custodiodurante unos segundos lo confundió con Sasuke. Pero era imposible, el hombre que estaba ahí dentro tenía impregnado el olor de un vampiro.

«–Un convertido– cavilo sin apartar la mirada del sujeto».

– Men...ma –escucho el susurro.

Durante un breve lapso se quedó aturdido por la mención del nombre.

– Tú no eres –manifestó con voz parsimonia.

– No soy él –admitió–. Aun así… ¿por qué lo conoces? –cuestiono–. ¿Él te transformo?

Esperaba obtener respuestas pero el desconocido se alejó sin decir más.

– Yo también lo busco.

Solo quedó el silencio.

– Por favor –pidió. Pero todo fue ignorado. No tuvo otra opción más que retirarse.

Era la primera pista real que tenía de Menma, no podría estar equivocado después de todos los nombres de ambos eran poco usuales. Miro el lugar la mayoría de los reclutas eran jóvenes, tal vez no más de dieciséis años. El lugar era sin lugar a dudas una fachada. Si fuera tan simple solo tendría que eliminar a Orochimaru, empero; no lo era. Los aprendices y los cazadores activos ya poseían los valores e ideales inculcados por ese hombre. Las creencias se propagaban como plaga. Y el mundo parecía estar feliz con aquella falsa devoción de que los vampiros eran malvados. Suspiro, nada ni nadie, podía ser absolutamente bueno, cada se tenía que vivir en un equilibrio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La búsqueda de la inmortalidad estaba al alcance de sus manos. Miro el lugar, las llamas habían sido controladas y al mismo tiempo fueron extintas sin la intervención de los bomberos.

– Estuvo aquí –aseguro el hombre de aspecto viperino.

– Orochimaru-sama –lo llamó su asistente–. El fuego fue frenado antes de que los bomberos llegaran –confirmo.

– Lo sé, Kabuto. Sin tan solo hubieran cámaras de seguridad en este edificio sabríamos su aspecto.

– Es la primera vez que actúa –comentó mientras se ajustaba lo lentes–. En ninguno de los incidentes anteriores aparecio, debe existir un factor decisivo.

– Brillante deducción. Este lugar no fue patrocinado por nosotros, además involucraba a civiles. Un lugar vistoso, un lugar en donde todos vean arder el cielo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Contempló el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar. Simplemente eran las ruinas de la mansión que alguna representó. Ciertamente tuvo la intención de regresar hace tiempo, pero con el caos rondándolo optó por mantener un perfil bajo. Alejado de todo. Sabía que no encontraría la tumba de sus familiares, entonces noto que cerca de la entrada había un ramo de flores. Las hojas que alguna vez fueron posiblemente blancas mostraban un color mezclado entre café y negro. No era necesario preguntarse quién las colocó.

 **Continuará…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Notas finales:** lo admito cuando empiezo un nuevo día me prometo actualizar algun fic, pero me entra la pereza y luego no escribo nada.


End file.
